Diary of a Legend
by MarauderMerry
Summary: This isn't really a diary... more like a good-bye letter from Goku to everyone. Insight into his own life, on his own terms. R&R!


Diary of a Legend  
Written by; AngelOfDeathShini  
Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ. Donsume. ^^ What can I say? The accomplishments and tributes of Goku, through his eyes! Although Vegeta is my muse and my favorite writing subject, Goku is ultimately my favorite character. (Sorry Vegeta!) I know it's not too original, but when I sat down one day to think of what is Goku's greatest weakness. I drew a blank. Most people would say it was his intelligence, but Goku is a smart guy, despite never going to school. (Did you hear him explain the Fusion Dance?) He is a little naïve, but that isn't a weakness, it only tributes to his pure-heartedness. (Maybe his weakness is the thing he has with needles O_o?) So this is my dedication to Goku, and the amazing story that is his life. Rated; PG (ummm. you might feel a little sad.)  
"Heroes get remembered.but legends never die."  
  
This little quote or whatever it is struck me yesterday. It's not really true. I think people will someday refer to me as a legend, but I've died loads of times. Not to be conceited, of course, by assuming the general opinion of my life for the future generations. it's just that my first-born tells me this every day, so I thought I'd include that information in here.  
  
I don't really know what compelled me to write my own thoughts of life on scraps of paper Pan found for me from the bottom of Gohan's drawer. Maybe I have felt my life's end is growing nearer, and the things I will never get to say must be said here. I'm not very good with words, and I don't like long good-byes. but who said this was a good-bye anyway? Oops, I guess I did. Well. I'll take it back.  
  
My life has been one big battle. I can't deny my love for fighting. and I can't put into words the constant urge, no, need for combat that has driven me so, the key trait of all Saiya-jins that humans don't seem to realize at all. Well, it's not like I can blame them. I don't understand a lot of things about humans. But even if I am not human, I am still an Earthling. I was raised here, trained here, and everything I love is here. If you lived in America, would you not call yourself an American? I would die for this planet a thousand times over, and I have already done so. just not a thousand times. yet.  
  
But, anyway, back to fighting. I know it is hard for my friends to understand how I can be so excited to fight an opponent who is sure to grind me into dust. I know it is hard for my family to understand how and why I have to constantly train and improve upon myself. But I do this not only because I am compelled by inherited inclinations. I do it to protect you, my family and friends, from any future enemies who threaten our now peaceful planet. A wise old cat who lives in a tower once told me, "if you can, you should." These simple words may not work for everything in life, but they fit my reasoning here. I have the power, so why not use it to protect those you care about? And besides that, and probably one of the most important reasons. it's just plain fun.  
  
About Saiya-jins. I'll admit that although I do feel my due remorse for my long lost race, I do not feel it as deeply as I think I should. I have no memory of my past before the accident in the gorge, when I hit my head and lost my memory. All I've heard about the Saiya-jins since then has been very negative, so I regretfully admit that I bear no close love to my people. What I do have for them is respect and gratitude. From how one person puts it, they were a great and proud race, and I would have liked to have known my family. even my brothers, who deaths have both been fault of mine.  
  
I have long been ordained leader of our small group of fighters. There was no written or spoken voting, nor a sudden decision made out of desperation. It was just so, and I had no say in it. Not to say I did not want to be the leader. I just never recognized myself as one. Now that I think of it, my allies in battle were very much like my team. And no enemy stood a chance against us. Although we fought some pretty long and hard battles, we always came out victorious in the end, and that's what I remember. The ends justifies the means in this case, although we learned a lot on the road there.  
  
This isn't a speech, but I would like to thank my adopted grandfather Gohan, muten-Roshi, Master Karin, Kame-sama, Kao-sama, and all of the other warriors who have led me on the road to greatness. Thank you for pouring your wisdom into me and passing on the great fighting techniques that I have also tried to pass along to younger generations. I will never forget you all.  
  
My closest friends and comrades. the people who have had an impact on my life far greater than I think they realize. Although there have been many, many others who I have met in my life, and even though their names are not here, I remember all of them.  
  
I would definitely not be here today if Bulma had not crashed into my life with her dragon balls and her quest. You are my oldest friend and I hope you know what you mean to me. My best friend, Kuririn. I'll never forget our adventures, recalling them always brings a smile to my face. For Yamcha, Tienshinhan, Puar and Choazu. the battles and your memory mean a lot to me, and I shall loose neither. Oolong, Yajirobe. you never were the fighters, but you were always there for me. I thank you, Dende and Mr. Popo, for all you have given not only me, but the entire world. And to my former enemy, Piccolo, the sensei of my first son and my good friend. You may not have a lot to say for something like this, but I want you to know that I'm glad Gohan's love infected you so deeply, and that you were there for future battles.  
  
Forgive me, there is a lot I would like to say to each of you, but, as mentioned before, I never liked long good-byes. I will never forget you, you have all made life wonderful. worth protecting. and living.  
  
My greatest rival, my reluctant friend, and the only brother I have ever known, Vegeta. Although we constantly seem to be at each other's throats, I value our battles, and all that you have taught me. I think your family will agree with me. you have changed. and for the better, at that. You are my Prince, and the greatest warrior I have ever known. I shall not forget that.  
  
My wife, my center, the supreme driving force of my life. I know my priorities have never been straight, but I love you, I always will, and I'm sorry to leave you. You shall spend the rest of your days, and eternity, in my arms. Gohan, pride is not strong enough a word. I am overwhelmed at the great man you have become, and the wonderful family you have raised. I love you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there when I should have been. Goten, I am bitter to think of our stolen years, but I hope my love can compensate for that. You are growing into a great fighter, and I beam at your sleeping figure as I look across the hall at this very moment. You both shall exceed me in strength, I have no doubt of that. I beg for forgiveness at the pains I must have caused you, my family. Your hearts burn in mine forever.  
  
I have told each of you that I shall never forget you, and I hope you shall not forget me as well. As long as we remember each other, we shall never be apart. I will be in your hearts wherever you go. Hehe, sorry to get mushy on you, but I never really did express my feelings for my friends or my family much. This I somewhat regret, but I must say, that on many occasion others have had hope only because I had not lost mine. I cannot deny that I have not noticed this.  
  
I believe that life should never be taken lightly. Everything, and I mean everything, will be missed when you are gone. Simple things that occur in everyday life. watering your flowers, getting a song stuck in your head, or even something as small as saying good morning to your mother. Everything will be missed, so take nothing for granted. Enjoy every minute of your life, because you never know when your day will come. I know it's hard. Not many people appreciate life. I mean, no one does. maybe a couple poets, or some monks in China. but living people simply don't get it. I don't think they ever will.  
  
A wise old witch once told me, "life is but a dream, and death is an awakening". Death is not something to fear, but to except. It's as natural as birth. In my opinion, death is but the next great adventure, and for some people, it's the only adventure they have left. And I'm not just saying this because I had a blast while I was dead, I'm saying this to give you hope. Fear is something no one can afford, no matter how small. So don't be afraid of death. be afraid of the un-lived life. (I heard that somewhere. can't really remember where, but it's catchy, ain't it?) Anyway, when it comes to be my time, I hope none of you will mourn or despair. You know you'll probably see me soon again anyway.  
  
Well. I don't suppose I don't have much else to say. I have to get to Capsule Corp. to train with Vegeta. .And I don't know how long I have left. But, just remember. none of us do. You never know when you will wake up.  
  
Good-bye...  
  
Don't stop fighting. Ever.  
The End  
~~ Yeah, I know Goku's quote was from 'The Sandlot', but gimme a break, it went perfectly with him! (And if you have no idea what 'The Sandlot' is, just ignore the first sentence.) Are you sad? Hell, 'I' was sad when I finished it, I don't know how you guys will feel. So tell me. See ya later! ~~ 


End file.
